I Understand
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: So many people have done wonderful things for the beautiful ranch girl, Malon. There is no way that Malon can pay back for everything everyone has done for her, but her plan is to show them that she understands. Link x Malon Zelda x Malon friendship


Link looked down at his feet and he knew it couldn't have been a dream. It felt as if just two seconds ago he was a little 10-year-old boy entering into the Sacred Realm within the confines of the Temple of Time. Now he was standing there with the Master Sword in his left hand and his adult Hylian Shield hanging in his left. He looked at the shield, remembering when the shield was too big for him as a little boy.

Link looked at the empty pedastal that once held the Master Sword. It was now he, Link the Hero of Time, to bring back peace and justice to the fair lands of Hyrule. He had just been informed of Ganondorf's evil demise upon the land of Hyrule by Shiek. "Come on, Link. Let's head outside," Navi jingled in his ear.

Link looked up at his fairy companion and nodded. He held the Master Sword at hand, preparing for the worst that could happen out there in the world. As he and Navi headed out of the Temple of Time, they both noticed how dark and gloomy the atmosphere was. "Link, look!" Navi squealed. Link looked behind to see what Navi was talking about: Ganon's Castle in replacement of the Hyrule Castle. Link's mouth dropped from shock. As a child, he would have bet all his money that the Hyrule Castle was indestructable, but now seeing the black castle of Ganon made Link nearly frightened of what else had changed over the last 7 years of his slumber.

Link and Navi ran past the Re-Deads for their dear lives, never having encountered anything like that ever. Link and Navi took their final steps out of the castle grounds and stepped onto the grass of Hyrule Field. Link looked out to the sky seeing that the castle had some sort of misty and dark atmosphere to it. Hyrule Field seemed like such a new place to him all because of this aura around the destroyed castle. "Alright, let's head over to Kakariko Village. Shiek said we needed to find a special weapon that will help us in our journey," Navi chimed in.

The Hero of Time nodded, but his gaze gradually headed northeast to where Lon Lon Ranch stood. His mind raced about the warm and kind people he knew who lived at the ranch. He wondered how Talon and Malon were doing, and how Epona was doing as well. He didn't much care for Ingo because Ingo was a mean person.

Link's legs started running immediately towards Lon Lon Ranch, and it was almost as if he was a kid running towards the candy store. He was so excited to head over to Lon Lon Ranch. Link could only imagine all the laughter filling his ears sitting around the table with Talon and Malon. He could imagine all the questions they'd have for him: why he was gone for 7 years, what he was doing for those 7 years, and so on.

As Link was running, he had the biggest grin on his face. He was excited to see his friends, especially Malon. She and Link were the same age, which was why he always had so much fun with Malon's company. He remembered when he would try to get Epona to like him, and Malon told him the secret of Epona's Song. Link clearly remembered the melody in his head because it was the same melody Malon sang in the fenced field with all the horses. Malon's singing voice echoed in Link's memories, remembering just how fond he was of that special melody because of how relaxed it made him feel.

Lon Lon Ranch was the only place Link truly felt any comfort. He knew he didn't belong in Kokiri Forest, nor Goron City or Zora's Domain. He certainly knew that his destiny didn't lie within the castle restraints like Princess Zelda. The one and only place Link truly felt any peace within himself was at Lon Lon Ranch.

Link stopped running and looked at the large sign at the entrance that read LON LON RANCH. He smiled and was barely out of breath from the run. He took his first steps into Lon Lon Ranch and his heart nearly melted. Everything looked the exact same as it did 7 years ago. Link assumed that Talon was probably in the same place as he was 7 years ago, in the house with all the cuccoos. He stepped into the left building but noticed that no one was there. "No one's here, Link. We should head to Kakariko Village now," Navi complained annoyingly.

Link ignored Navi and left the building, then heading to the stable. When he entered, the first person he saw was a beautiful red-headed girl with a humble shirt and patterned purple dress that reached down to her ankles. She looked as if she were about Link's age. He immediately recognized her as his once beloved friend, Malon. "Oh, a visitor!" Malon said to herself. She was holding a bucket full of food for the cows. "It's been a long time since we've had a visitor here. Where did you come from?"

There was something about Malon that seemed so different. Link first realized that Malon wasn't her usual cheerful self. Her head was hanging from her shoulders contrasting with the way she would always lift her head up high when she was a child. Her clothes were ragged and torn apart as if she were in a few bad scuffles. But her beauty was nonetheless incomparable. Link had to admit that Malon grew up beautifully, almost too beautifully. Even though she was dressed in old rags, her beauty shone through.

Malon noticed the man in green just staring at her with such heartbreaking nostalgia, and she became embarrassed. She put her hand to her cheek and looked away with a shy smile, tucking her hair behind her ears modestly. Link took a step forward, heartbroken that Malon couldn't recognize him. Had she forgotten all those times they would play with Epona together? Had she forgotten all those nights they would spend sitting on a wooden crate watching some of the horses running around the track while the two friends would sometimes sit in silence enjoying each other's special company?

Link reached out his hand to Malon's face seeing a fresh scar across her left cheek. He brushed his thumb against her cheek gently and she quickly gasped and jerked away, turning bright red. She hid her scar with her hand and looked down to the floor as if embarrassed. "Ganondorf came, people in the Castle Town have gone, places have been ruined, and monsters are wandering everywhere. Mr. Ingo is just using the ranch to gain Ganandorf's favor. Everyone seems to be turning evil," Malon replied with a depressing sigh. "Dad was kicked out of the ranch by Mr. Ingo. If I disobey Mr. Ingo, he will treat the horses so badly...so there's nothing I can do."

Link knew that the horses weren't the only ones being treated badly around this farm by Mr. Ingo. He heard Malon sniffle and he looked to see tears silently pouring down her face. His heart dropped seeing the beauty in tears. "I'm so sorry," Malon quickly apologized and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I-I don't know why I lost it. But...but you remind me of someone I once knew when I was a child." Link smiled to himself, knowing that Malon did remember him. "He was a dear friend of mine. He was the fairy boy, Link, but he disappeared 7 years ago. He...he promised me he'd visit me again after visiting the Zoras. We were supposed to catch fireflies together..."

Link's heart dropped, remembering that promise he made to Malon that he would visit her after rescuing Princess Ruto from Lord Jabu-Jabu. But he never could because it was urgent for him to head to the castle first where Princess Zelda gave him the Ocarina of Time. It all felt like it happened 10 minutes ago, but he realized that Malon had lived 7 years thinking that he flaked on her. "I remember," Malon said with a nostalgiac smile reminiscing, "I sang him a very special song. It was my mother's song and she used to always sing it to me when I was a child. The only people who know about that song was my father and I, and I wanted to teach it to the fairy boy so badly. I don't know why, but I wanted to. I didn't know why I wanted to teach him my mother's song, but he seemed to love it so much. He would always play his ocarina while I would sing, and our favorite horse would always come running to us when she heard the song."

Malon gave a sigh and a smile remembering those good times when everything was prosperous at Lon Lon Ranch. Link knew just how to spark Malon's memory, and he took out his Ocarina of Time. Malon took a few seconds to soak in what she was looking at. The boy with blond hair dressed in green, with a might sword and a Hylian shield just like the one her dear friend used to carry. She remembered laughing at the fairy boy because of how big the Hylian Shield was compared to his small stature. But now, she was looking at her dear friend who was now a very built and fit man.

Link put the ocarina to his lips and played the melody of Epona's song. Malon dropped the bucket she was holding for the cows and she took a step back. Her eyes were wide open looking right at Link with more tears forming in her eyes. Link could see Malon trembling from shock, and all he could do was smile tenderly. "Oh, Link!" Malon exclaimed with such joy and sadness. She pounced onto Link and held him in a tight embrace. Link smiled and embraced Malon almost protectively. Malon burst into tears on Link's shoulder and he held the beauty in his arms, comforting her with his silent presence.

Malon let out all the tears she kept bottled up for the past 7 years, shaking in her dear friend's arms. Link held Malon closely to his body, feeling completely guilty of everything. "You came back," she cried. "Where did you go? Why didn't you visit me? Didn't you miss me?" Link smiled, still seeing the adorable childish side of Malon. He held Malon's soft hand in his fingerless gloved hand. He led Malon towards the door but she stopped. "No. I-I can't go outside. I'm not allowed to." Link looked at Malon puzzled. "Mr. Ingo forbids me to leave the ranch. He wants me to just stay in this barn all day long to take care of the animals. It's...it's actually been quite a while since I've seen any other human besides Mr. Ingo."

Link looked at Malon and she knew that he got the hint of what she insinuated. He took a step forward to his dear friend and she looked away embarrassed. He still held Malon's hand and he stood in front of her looking down upon her beautiful yet freshly scarred face. He stroked her cheek gently with his hands, examining all the cuts and bruises and wounds on Malon's face. Link's anger boiled like no other, upset at how anyone could ever hurt such a beautiful girl like Malon. Malon looked up at Link and their eyes were locked onto one another. She could see his eyes nearly sparkling, and he could see that Malon's eyes were shimmering with such mixed emotions.

"Please," Malon pleaded. "You must save Epona. Mr. Ingo is planning to sell her to Ganondorf. I raised her to be your horse, not his. Try talking to Mr. Ingo." Link nodded and looked at Malon one last time before heading towards the door. "Link, can you promise me one thing?" He looked at her, already agreeing to the promise when he didn't know what it was. "Will you come back?" Link smiled and nodded. Malon giggled and watched Link disappearing through the door.

* * *

After Link beat Mr. Ingo in a second race with Epona, he shouted in loud frustration that even Malon could hear from within the barn. She grabbed a bucket and put it to the wall of the window. She stepped on top of the bucket and peeked through the window to see what was going on. "What's up with that horse?" Mr. Ingo shouted as he pulled on his hair. "Is that Epona? How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose? I was going to present that horse to the great Ganandorf...but I bet it on the race and lost! Shoot!" Mr. Ingo composed himself and stood erect now. "Very well. As I promised, I'll give the horse to you...however...I'll never let you leave this ranch!"

Mr. Ingo shut the entrance gate to the ranch and laughed at Link who was still riding on Epona. "Come on, fairy boy. Think of a way out. Escape with Epona," Malon said to herself. She watched Link looking around for an escape, and his eyes were locked on the outside fences of the ranch. He clicked his feet and Epona bolted towards the fence and in a blink of an eye, she hopped over the fence with such ease. Malon jumped and squealed with joy watching Epona and Link gone from the ranch.

"Now can we go to Kakariko Village, Link?" Navi asked annoyed that he took this side quest. Link nodded, knowing that he needed to take another side quest in Kakariko Village. He rode Epona to the entrance steps of the village, and hopped off of her. He ran up the stairs and entered the peaceful village. He noticed that many more buildings were made, such as the shooting gallery. He immediately started searching from house to house for Talon, and he entered the building on the ground floor first.

When he entered, he heard a familiar snoring. On the bed, there was Talon sleeping soundly...

It had been a few days since Link and Epona ran away from Lon Lon Ranch, and it was the day when Ganondorf was supposed to come to retrieve Epona. Malon was still in the barn taking care of the cows when she suddenly felt this cold atmosphere plaguing the calm ranch. She heard Mr. Ingo squealing like a little girl, and Malon knew trouble was brewing.

She stepped out of the barn against her orders to see Ganondorf with 3 Gerudo Thieves walking towards Mr. Ingo near the fences holding the horses. Malon couldn't hear their conversation, but she knew Ganandorf was asking for Epona. Mr. Ingo was trembling from head-to-toe and he was looking at the ground the entire time talking to Ganandorf. "WHAT?!" Ganandorf bellowed angrily. All the horses screeched in fright listening to this man's scream, and it felt like all chaos broke loose on the ranch. "What do you mean a fairy boy stole Epona?!"

Mr. Ingo fell on his knees begging for forgiveness and crying in fear. Malon was clenching her fists, seeing how Ganandorf was terrorizing Mr. Ingo. "It's not his fault!" Malon shouted across the ranch. Ganandorf and his Gerudo Thieves looked to the voice and saw the young lady walking their way. She stood inbetween Mr. Ingo and Ganandorf to protect Mr. Ingo. Ganandorf was more than twice her height and size, but Malon stood strong against this monster. She craned her neck to look up, but she was still firm in her stance. "It's not Mr. Ingo's fault. It's...it's mine."

"And who are you, little girl?" Ganandorf scoffed.

"My name is Malon, and my father is Talon, the previous owner of this ranch. When I was a little girl, I trained Epona and I was the only one who could tame her. I helped the fairy boy escape with Epona because I taught him how to tame her. So it's not Mr. Ingo's fault. If anyone is to blame, it should be me."

"You have guts to stand up to a man like me," Ganandorf replied with a smirk. "Very well, I won't blame Mr. Ingo for this. But I want a horse."

"No! We don't want to negotiate with you, Ganandorf! You brought upon chaos and evil to these peaceful lands, and I don't like it one bit! Because of you, my father has been gone the past 7 years without contacting me ever! You're a terrible ruler, and I know the fairy boy is going to beat you!"

"Well, it seems like you're pretty _fond _of the fairy boy. I'm going to assume you two are close friends."

"We are!" Malon said still standing firm against Ganandorf.

"Tell me, little girl, what's the easiest way to weaken someone's heart?" Malon didn't respond to Ganandorf. "By hurting their loved ones." Ganandorf smirked and made a little motion with his hands, and the 3 Gerudo Thieves stepped forth with their spears. Malon gasped in terror and took a step back. When the Gerudo Thieves took another step forward, a slim figure wrapped all over in bandages jumped down in front of Malon facing the Gerudo Thieves.

"Run and get your bow. There are special arrows to fend these people off. I'll hold them off for as long as I can," the bandaged figure replied. Malon immediately did as told, and the 3 Gerudo Thieves went after Malon. Shiek fought off the Gerudo Thieves with hand-to-hand combat and Ganandorf was getting impatient. He saw Malon running into her home, and he decided to follow her because she was all he needed to get to Link.

Malon ran up the stairs into her room and ran into her closet. She saw her bow and was almost blinded by a yellow light. When the light faded away, she looked to see an arrow that was empowered with sacred light. There was only one, and Malon took the arrow in her hands. She ran out of her home with the bow and arrow, and she was horrified to see that the bandadged figure was losing the fight against Ganandorf while the 3 Gerudo Thieves were beaten.

Malon raised the bow and arrow, and she said to herself to think of it as usual practice. Malon kept waiting for the perfect time to shoot the arrow, and when the arrow was plucked it hit Ganandorf square in his chest. Ganandorf shrieked with utter pain and fell back, clutching onto his chest. He glared at the ranch girl and looked over to his thieves. Ganandorf knew he couldn't fight just yet after being injured greatly by the Light Arrow, and so he ran away from the ranch leaving his thieves behind like trash.

Malon ran to Shiek's side and helped him onto his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes," Shiek replied. Shiek gave a glaring look at the Gerudo Thieves, and they ran away as well.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life."

"No, you saved mine. I must thank you." Malon smiled and looked up at the man with the bandadged face. "Malon, keep up your hope. The Hero of Time will make things right, and soon peace will be brought to this ranch once again."

"The Hero of Time? Oh, do you mean the fairy boy?" Shiek smiled within his bandadges so that Malon couldn't see, but he nodded.

"Stay strong, Malon. There's no way for me to pay you back, but the plan is to show you that I understand." Malon was taken aback by this for a moment. Her mind was putting two and two together, but it was too late. Shiek had used a Deku Nut and disappeared in thin air.

"...Princess Zelda? ..."

* * *

Link returned to the Temple of Time, this time without Navi by his side. He didn't know where she went, but that's not what was on his mind at the time. He had just defeated Ganandorf in a grueling battle, and Princess Zelda was about to return him to his younger self from 7 years ago but he made a quick request for her not to do so.

Princess Zelda needed to do what was right, but wanted to let Link finish his unfinished task. She gave him 24 hours before everything would return back to normal from 7 years ago.

Link ran out of the Temple of Time to the town center, and everything was back to normal as it had been 7 years ago. People were dancing and singing, business was going around. He ran out of the castle and saw Epona waiting for him at the castle gates. He hopped onto Epona and immediately headed to Lon Lon Ranch. The sun was already setting and it became nightfall by the time he arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. He hopped off Epona and knew that it had been too long since he last visited this ranch.

He ran towards the left building and knocked. "We're closed for the day! Come again tomorrow!" a familiar voice shouted. Link opened the door anyways and was happy to see Talon there taking care of the cuckoos. "I said we're closed - oh, you, fairy boy! Why, it's been so long, hasn't it?" Link nodded with a smile. "Malon's gone to sleep. I'm goin' to sleep now, too. Come back again when it's light out."

Link smiled and Talon gave a hearty laugh. "Alright, alright," he laughed, "she's upstairs. Remember to knock first." Talon yawned and took the cuckoos out of the house to give Link and Malon some alone time. Link walked up the stairs heavily and knocked on Malon's door.

"Who is it?" she spoke through the door. Link's heart pounded in his chest and couldn't bring himself to answer, knowing that everything was going to be different now. Malon opened the door and gasped seeing Link standing there with all his weapons and equipment as if he came straight home from battle. "Link!"

The two friends stood there looking at one another for a moment, lost in thought. Malon burst into tears and hugged Link tightly in her thin nightgown. Link wrapped his arms around Malon's thin waist, pulling her in close. Malon bid Link to come into her room, and so he did. She closed the door behind him, and she told him to take the weapons off.

Link put down his sword and shield, and next his hat and gloves. Malon watched Link taking all the weight off his shoulders, and it had been so long since she had seen him so comfortable. When Link noticed how Malon was looking at him with such fondness, he almost felt shy. She smiled lightly and stepped over to Link, standing right in front of him. She put her soft hand to his cheek and whispered, "I missed you so much." His rough hand touched hers, and he couldn't stop himself any longer. He pulled Malon in for a deep kiss, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

Link had never felt a woman's touch before, and it all felt so good to him feeling Malon's carressing lips on his. Malon removed her hands from Link and brought them to her nightgown. She easily slipped out of it and she broke off the kiss seductively, standing there bare naked. Link felt his breathing become heavy and uneasy, staring at Malon's petite and inviting body. He felt his pants getting tighter on him, and both he and Malon looked down to see his bulge getting bigger. "You've never slept with a woman, have you?" Malon asked with her eyes sparkling. Link shook his head.

Malon smiled and held his hand. She led Link to her bed and took his clothes off. Link felt himself throbbing, wanting to touch Malon badly. She motioned for Link to lay in bed first, and so he did. His eyes never left Malon's eyes as she climbed on top of him. Malon kissed Link passionately, feeling his wood poking at her thigh. She lifted her hips and guided Link's tip to her opening walls.

Link gasped at the sensation that was running through his tip, feeling the warmth of Malon's walls at his most sensitive part. Malon teased Link by sliding in and out of his tip. She loved hearing Link moaning for more, and he was grabbing onto Malon's thighs squeezing them. Malon positioned herself with Link's tip still inside of her, and she took in one deep breath.

Malon slowly brought her hips down and she gave a shuddering moan of pleasure. She stopped halfway through Link's wood, and Link moaned just the same. He bucked his hips up and trembled when he felt all of Malon's warmth covering his wood. Malon took in another deep breath and brought her hips all the way down, now sitting on Link. She leaned forward to kiss Link, muffling his and her moans. Malon was glad to hear Link enjoying every sensation, every movement, and every thrust.

His moans became more trembling as Malon continued to buck her hips, and she started moving faster in and out as she felt a small wave surge through her walls. Malon moaned louder and louder, and she gave one loud shriek and tightened up hard. Link groaned as she felt her walls tightening hard on him, and he watched Malon coming down from her orgasm. It was beautiful to him how she trembled, and how she was trying to keep her composure from the euphoric feeling.

Link put his hand behind Malon and helped her down to the bed so that he could be on top. He started thrusting slowly, allowing Malon to get used to his size once again as she was coming down from her climax. She gave more helpless moans as she held onto Link. Link thrust faster and faster, the sounds of skin slapping against each other echoing loudly in the room. Malon moaned Link's name, telling him how good he was making her feel. Link could feel Malon getting tighter again as he felt a rush in his wood. He kept thrusting faster and faster until both he and Malon let out a finishing moan.

Malon's walls clamped against Link's wood, and he felt such a euphoric release as his hips sank into Malon when he came. The two were still with their bodies yet they were both trying to calm down from their euphoric climax. Link looked at Malon, and she smiled up at him. She kissed him passionately, and gently pushed Link out of her. Link plopped on his side with a groan and held Malon closely in his arms. He held Malon like a teddy bear, vulnerable only to her. He rubbed his cheek against her soft skin, being so affectionate with the lovely lady.

Malon giggled and ran her fingers through Link's hair, comforting him in her embrace. There was no way Malon could repay Link for all he had done for her and the ranch, but all she wanted to do was to show him that she understood.

* * *

After resting in bed for a while together, Link and Malon decided to head outside. They put on their clothes and Link just put on his garments. He didn't bring any of his weapons or shield. The two walked out hand-in-hand, and Malon gasped seeing Epona. Epona whinnied happily seeing her best friend, and Malon embraced her horse. "Oh, Epona! She's grown so fond of you, Link," Malon smiled looking at how happy Epona was.

Link smiled and the 3 friends walked towards the track. Malon hopped onto Epona with ease and rode her through the track a few times, exhilarated by how powerful Epona was now. Link watched Malon having so much fun, remembering the times when they were little children riding on other horses to practice their archery. Link was always second place to Malon in any archery game whatsoever, even if he was the one who made up the rules.

Malon hopped off of Epona and smiled at the beautiful horse. "I wonder what places you've seen, Epona. I bet you've seen places that not any human being has ever seen before," Malon said smiling. Link hopped onto Epona and looked at Malon with a smile. He put his hand out and Malon looked up at him with shimmering eyes. Malon could see in Link's eyes that he wanted to show her all the places he and Epona traveled to, and she looked back at the buildings thinking about her father.

She looked back at Link with a smile and saw that he was still offering her his hand. She held onto Link's hand and hopped onto Epona sitting behind Link. Malon wrapped her arms around Link's waist, and Epona gallopped towards Hyrule Field to show her friend all the beautiful places she had seen. Link first headed over to Kokiri Forest. He hopped off of Epona and helped Malon next. The two walked hand-in-hand as they walked across the bridge to enter the forest, and Link knew that this was exactly how he wanted to spend his next 24 hours: showing Malon all that he had seen in his adventure.


End file.
